ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
DC TOS characters
This is a list of characters who have recurring appearances or mentions in the volume 1 and volume 2 of DC's TOS series of comics. Regular characters ; : Starfleet rear admiral who was the former CO of . Kirk was temporary commander of before being demoted to captain of the . Kirk's first DC Comics appearance was in issue #1, "The Wormhole Connection". ; : Starfleet captain, former CO of ''Enterprise. Spock was resurrected and made captain of the USS Surak before becoming XO of the Enterprise-A. Spock's first DC Comics appearance was in issue #7, "Pon Farr". He appeared in almost every issue thereafter. ; : Starfleet medical officer who was CMO of USS ''Enterprise, Excelsior, and the Enterprise-A. McCoy's first DC Comics appearance was in issue #1, "The Wormhole Connection". McCoy was absent from "Idol Threats". ; : Starfleet engineer. ''Scotty's first DC Comics appearance was in issue #1, "The Wormhole Connection". Scotty was absent from "Idol Threats". He appeared on the cover of "Partners?", but had no interior appearances. ; : Starfleet officer, a helmsman by specialty. Sulu was introduced as the first officer of the Enterprise in issue #6, "Who Is Enigma?". Sulu's first DC Comics appearance was in issue #1, "The Wormhole Connection". He appeared, but had no dialog in "Partners?". ; : ''Uhura's first DC Comics appearance was in issue #1, "The Wormhole Connection". ; ): ''Chekov's first DC Comics appearance was in issue #1, "The Wormhole Connection". ; : Saavik was the ''Enterprise science officer, taking over from Spock while he was absent from the pages. ("The Wormhole Connection"; "Who's Who in Star Trek 2") ; : ("Choices!"; "Who's Who in Star Trek 1") ; : ("Choices!"; "Who's Who in Star Trek 2") In "The Corbomite Effect!", M'Ress appeared in two panels but had no dialog. ; : ("The Wormhole Connection"; Who's Who in Star Trek #1) ; : ("The Wormhole Connection"; Who's Who in Star Trek #2) ; : ("The Wormhole Connection"; Who's Who in Star Trek #1) ; : A Klingon defector serving on board Enterprise after the events of the first story arc, often seen operating the transporter. ("The Wormhole Connection"; Who's Who in Star Trek #1) Recurring characters A ; : Powerful being who is regarded in Greek mythology, and by himself, as a god. ("Who's Who in Star Trek 1") Apollo encountered the space explorers known as The Worthy in the 20th century and stranded them a lifetime's journey away from their home when they refused to worship him. ("A Rude Awakening!") ; : Starfleet senior officer, former commander of the original Enterprise. ("Who's Who in Star Trek 1") Christopher Pike served a tour as April's first officer, including a period of time in which April was incapacitated and Pike commanded Enterprise in an encounter with the Tralmanii. ("All Those Years Ago...") April also has non-canon appearances listed in Pocket TOS characters and Early Voyages characters. ; : ("A Rude Awakening!", "Great Expectations!", "Tomorrow Never Knows!") B ; : Starfleet navigator formerly assigned to USS ''Enterprise. ("Who's Who in Star Trek 1") He was a junior officer when his vessel encountered Balok in the 2260s, Bailey took part in the first diplomatic contact with the First Federation, and returned to Starfleet a better officer. Bailey's role in the Balok encounter was later part of the memories contained in Rand's telepathic flashback broadcast. ("The Dream Walkers") Bailey, apparently still serving as a diplomatic envoy, was on hand in 2286 when the Enterprise-A investigated extradimensional aliens. (Star Trek: Debt of Honor) ; : First Federation representative who commanded the Fesarius, a giant vessel which confronted Kirk's Enterprise in the 2260s. ("Who's Who in Star Trek 1") Balok's role in the encounter was later part of the memories contained in Rand's telepathic flashback broadcast. ("The Dream Walkers") ; : Starfleet captain of USS Gallant, killed in 2285. ("The Wormhole Connection"; "Who's Who in Star Trek 1") Captain Bearclaw's first name was revealed in his son's ''Who's Who in Star Trek entry. ; : Albino Klingon hybrid. Bernie was very similar to Kobrai, a character who appeared in Pocket TNG: "Strike Zone". ; : Starfleet protocol officer assigned as Kirk's (so-called) "watchdog". Blaise revealed her first name to Uhura, making her promise not to reveal it to anyone. ("The First Thing We Do...") Blaise's name was eventually announced to the ''Enterprise crew, by Kirk. (Star Trek Special (DC volume 2)) ; : Starfleet security ensign assigned to USS Enterprise-A in 2286. During an away mission to Omnicron Ceti IV, she is murdered by Garth of Izar, who masquerades as her aboard the Enterprise in order to assassinate Kirk. (Who Killed Captain Kirk?) ; : ("Who's Who in Star Trek 1"; "All Those Years Ago...") See also Pocket TOS characters and Early Voyages characters. ; : Former significant other of Uhura. In the 2260s, Uhura left Kubaka in order to accept a post aboard the ''Enterprise. She met him again in the 2280s. ; : ("The Wormhole Connection", "Old Loyalties") ; : Crewmwmber aboard USS Enterprise-A. C ; : Scotty's wife. ("Retrospect") Glynnis's grave was in the same cemetery as Peter Preston's. ("The First Thing We Do...") ; : Mentite officer on USS Enterprise-A. ; : Leader of the Worthy. ("A Rude Awakening!", "Great Expectations!", "Tomorrow Never Knows!") ; : ("Tools of Tyranny") ; ; : Lawyer who defended Kirk in a court martial at Starbase 11, and again on Earth in the 2280s. ("Who's Who in Star Trek 1"; "The First Thing We Do..."; "... Let's Kill All the Lawyers!"; "Trial and Error!") D ; : Nasgul, repeatedly shouts "all hail the Salla" until Kelvis fells him with a thrown apple to the head. ("The First Thing We Do...") ; : Starfleet officer. As a captain, Decker was part of the teaching faculty at Starfleet Academy when James Kirk arrived there in the 2250s. (Who's Who in Star Trek 1; "Starfleet Academy!") E ; : ("A Rude Awakening!", "Great Expectations!", "Tomorrow Never Knows!") ; : (Who's Who in Star Trek 1) There is yet more information on Charlie's non-canon appearances on the Starfleet Academy characters page. ; : Tyrion commander. ("Partners?", "Partners? The Startling Conclusion!") ; : ("A Rude Awakening!", "Great Expectations!", "Tomorrow Never Knows!") F ; ''(see unnamed Federation president): The Federation President in the late 2280s was in charge of a session of the Federation Council when Admiral James T. Kirk was on his way to Earth aboard . The President reduced the charges against Kirk after the admiral saved the planet from the "whalesong" probe. (The Voyage Home adaptation) :The President contacted the crew of the personally shortly thereafter to have them investigate the current condition of Gamma Trianguli VI. ("The Corbomite Effect!") :The President was forced, again, to put Kirk on trial, at the request of the Nasgul and the Klingons. ("The Return!", "Fast Friends", etc.) He informs Kirk that he will preside over Kirk's trial board. ("The First Thing We Do...") More information about this president can be found on recurring non-canon characters. ; : ("Old Loyalties", "Finnegan's Wake!"; "Starfleet Academy!") ; G ; : ("Partners?", "Partners? The Startling Conclusion!") ; : Commodore who was the commanding officer of Starbase 13 in the 2280s. When Terran Empire force discovered a means by which to enter parallel universes, Garrett's command was on the front lines of the Federation's defense from the dimension warping intruders. Garrett ignored orders from Starfleet Command in order to allow Admiral Kirk to steal USS ''Excelsior and follow the mirror forces back to their reality. Upon Kirk's return, Garrett put his base on an information blackout in order to minimize panic that could have been caused by extensive press coverage of the costly battle. ("Double Image", "Deadly Reflection!", "The Tantalus Trap!", "Homecoming...") ; : ("Who's Who in Star Trek 1"; Star Trek: Debt of Honor) ; ; : ("A Rude Awakening!", "Great Expectations!", "Tomorrow Never Knows!") ; : ("Who's Who in Star Trek 2") H ; K ; : ("Who's Who in Star Trek 1") ; : Klingon soldier. Named for someone named Elvis. His sideburns seem to be modeled after 's. ("The First Thing We Do...") ; : Klingon, captain of IKS ''qul Hoh. Keydn ordered his vessel to uncloak while patrolling Needra, saving the survivors of a Tyrion attack against USS Lafaytte. After his own vessel was attacked, Keydn's motives came into question when his defense officer reported intentional sabotage on his commander's watch. When Commodore Khezri arrived, attempts were made at rooting out a suspected spy aboard qul HoH, eventually proving that Keydn was funneling information to the Tyrion Legion, who were organizing the attacks on Needran shipping. ("Partners?", "Partners? The Startling Conclusion!") It was not shown, but it could be assumed Keydn was executed, as he pointed out his right to a quick death. ; : ("Who's Who in Star Trek 1"; Star Trek: Debt of Honor) ; : Klingon commodore. ("Partners?", "Partners? The Startling Conclusion!", "Target: Mudd!") ; : ("Promises to Keep", "Double Image", "Deadly Reflection!", "The Tantalus Trap!", "Masquerade!", "Behind Enemy Lines!", "The Beginning of the End...") Different incarnations of the mirror universe Kirk exist, as referenced in recurring non-canon characters and the comic story "Fragile Glass". ; : Klingon, captain of the IKS ''Okrona. ;Klingon ambassador (see unnamed Klingon ambassador) : Klingon diplomat assigned to the Federation Council. The ambassador asks if Kirk can be carried away in chains, and defends the death of David Marcus. ("The First Thing We Do...") ; : (Star Trek: Debt of Honor) ; : (Star Trek: Debt of Honor) ; : ("Who's Who in Star Trek 1"; Star Trek: Debt of Honor) L ; : ("Tools of Tyranny") ; : Enterprise-A relief navigator. Sulu chides Li for quarreling with M'Yra over his affections. ("The First Thing We Do...") M ; : ("Promises to Keep"; "Who's Who in Star Trek 1") ; : Kirk's son. ("Blood Fever"; "Who's Who in Star Trek 1"; Star Trek: Debt of Honor) Kirk often mentions that Klingons killed his son. ("The First Thing We Do...") ; ; : ("Tools of Tyranny") ; ; : ("Who's Who in Star Trek 2") ; : ("Who's Who in Star Trek 2") ; : ("Homecoming..."; "Who's Who in Star Trek 1") ; : ("Who's Who in Star Trek 2") ; : Alien Enterprise-A science officer. M'Yra enjoyed playing chess with Spock in the ship's lounge, although she seemed to even more enjoy attracting the affection of Commander Sulu. ("The Return!") Sulu chided M'Yra for quarreling with Lt. Li. ("The First Thing We Do...") In response, M'Yra decided to end her tour aboard the Enterprise-A and begin an assignment aboard the USS Einstein. ("Trial and Error!") M'Yra was portrayed as a purple-skinned, orange-haired alien with large ram's horn on her head, and a fairly prehensile tail. Her species was never named, however, she seemed to be created in order to expedite the removal of M'Ress from the comic when the Paramount licensing office requested that TAS supporting characters not take focus away from the "big seven". M'Yra herself was removed by a similar request, as the licensing office wanted an absolute minimum of supporting characters to be present. N ; : ("Who's Who in Star Trek 2"; ''Star Trek: Debt of Honor) ; : ("Who's Who in Star Trek 2") P ; : ("Who's Who in Star Trek 1"; Star Trek: Debt of Honor) ; : Starfleet cadet-commander. ("Idol Threats") ; : Scotty's nephew. ("Retrospect") When Scotty finally returned to Earth, he visited Peter's gravestone. ("The First Thing We Do...") ; : ("Who's Who in Star Trek 2") ; : ("Who's Who in Star Trek 2") R ; : (Who's Who in Star Trek #2; Star Trek: Debt of Honor) ; : ("Who's Who in Star Trek 2") ; : Enterprise security chief in the 2280s. Richardson later served on USS Excelsior. ; : Starship captain. ("Who's Who in Star Trek 2"; Star Trek: Debt of Honor) Although Riley is portrayed as a captain in ''Debt of Honor, a novel (Pocket TOS: Probe, see also Pocket TOS characters) which takes place later chronologically lists him as a commander. Its possible he was a captain in title in this comic, but held a rank of commander or lieutenant commander at the time.'' ; : ("Who's Who in Star Trek 2"; Star Trek: Debt of Honor) S ; ; : Vulcan ambassador. ("Who's Who in Star Trek 2"; "The First Thing We Do...") ; ; ; : ("Who's Who in Star Trek 2") ; : Lawyer formerly known as Areel Shaw. ("Who's Who in Star Trek 2"; "The First Thing We Do...") ; ; ; : ("Who's Who in Star Trek 1"; Star Trek: Debt of Honor) ; : Bounty hunter. Sweeney was mentioned, but not seen, in "The First Thing We Do...". ; T ; : ("Who's Who in Star Trek 2"; ''Star Trek: Debt of Honor) ; ; : ("Who's Who in Star Trek 1") ; : Tyrion lieutenant-prime.("Partners?", "Partners? The Startling Conclusion!") ; : Transporter chief aboard the Enterprise-A, a Starfleet enlisted crewperson. Even though Sara never wore any recognizable enlisted rank insignia, the Starfleet uniform she wore, the Movie era jumpsuit, was only seen onscreen worn by enlisted crew, so the only way she could be an officer is if there was an unseen jumpsuit uniform variant worn by officers. Tuchinsky was named for a Marvel Comics colleague of writer Peter David. ; : Grand Admiral of Starfleet. ; U ; V ; : (Who's Who in Star Trek'' #2) ; ; : The false Salla of the Nasgul. ("The First Thing We Do...") Z ; : ("Partners?", "Partners? The Startling Conclusion!")